Lovestruck
by WWEUniverseFanfics
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kim and Roman last saw eachother, both were once a couple, but separated at college. Roman is now married with a daughter and Kim is engaged. 10 years later, Kim and Roman are reunited when both attended their high school reunion.


Mrs. Anderson: The class of 2005. *smiles*

Kim: *looking for roman*

Roman: *walks up behind kim* Congratulations baby girl.

Kim: *smiles and turns around*

Roman: *smiles*

Kim: *smiles big and hugs roman* Congratulations too!

Roman: *hugs kim back* We've made it. We've graduated finally.

Kim: *smiles softly and grabs romans hands* Together we achieved our goal.

Roman: Now we just have to do the same thing in college now right?

Kim: *smiles sad* Yeah, just without one another.

Roman: Hey, don't give me that look. I know it's not what we wanted, but it's for the best right?

Kim: Yeah, it is Roman. It's just that, we survived and guided eachother throughout our high school years. Who's supposed to…

Roman: We are.

Kim: What?

Roman: Ourselves now babe.

Kim: I don't get it.

Roman: We have to be strong and listen to ourselves. Even if we're gonna be miles apart, we can always call or skype with one another. *grabs kims by her cheeks* It's gonna be ok. We're gonna be ok, believe me, believe that.

Kim: Ok, we can do that, but…

Roman: No buts.

Kim: But…

Roman: No.

Kim: But Roman!

Roman: What?!

Kim: What if something happens to us? What if we can't survive without one another?

Roman: We will, we always do babe.

Kim: I don't think I can survive without you by my side.

Roman: Baby, listen to me. We're gonna be alright without eachother.

Kim: Ok. *fakes a smiles* We're gonna be ok without one another. We always end up ok at right?

Roman: *smiles* Yes.

Kim: *smiles softly* Well, if you're gonna be alright, then I will be too.

Roman: *pulls and hugs kim close to him*

Kim: *wraps her arms around roman*

Roman: *tries not to cry*

(The Night Before Departing Ways)

Kim: Where are we going? *laughs*

Roman: *holding kims hand* Just close your eyes, it's a surprise.

Kim: *trips* Roman!

Roman: *turns around*

Kim: *falls on roman and takes off the blind folds laughing*

Roman: *lying on the ground laughing with kim on top*

Kim: *gets off roman and looks around* Wow, I've never been to the beach at this time. *chuckles*

Roman: Want to know something.

Kim: Yeah. *smiles*

Roman: This place is where you and I will spend the night together for the first time.

Kim: *smiles* Really?

Roman: Yeah. *staring at kim*

Kim: *smiles at roman*

Roman: You're beautiful Kim.

Kim: *smiles softly* You think so?

Roman: I know so. *sits up*

Kim: *sits between romans legs and leans on him* It's beautiful out here. It's quiet, no one around, just us and the waves washing up on the shore.

Roman: *wraps his arms around kim* It is beautiful out here.

Kim: Why the beach? *looks at roman*

Roman: *chuckles softly* Because this is how I want to remember you.

Kim: *moves and sits in front of roman* Roman, it's not goodbye forever.

Roman: I didn't say it was. *looking at the sand*

Kim: *puts her hand on romans leg* Look at me babe.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: We're gonna finish off strong like you said. And when we're both done, we can continue where we left off.

Roman: I know we will babe. It's just right now, I don't know what I want in life anymore.

Kim: What you mean?

Roman: *looks at kim* I just want to be with you and only you. I don't want to go to college.

Kim: That scholarship helped you Roman. You can't just give up and throw it away like it's nothing!

Roman: I didn't say I was throwing it out the window.

Kim: Do you know how many people would kill to be in your spot right now? There are hundreds of people trying to get into college and here you are talking about how you want to give up? Roman, that's not what we both talked about.

Roman: *sighs* I'm gonna call it a night, I have a lot to think about. *gets up and walks off*

Kim: *tries not to cry* Roman! *gets up and goes after roman* Roman! *grabs his arms*

Roman: Let go of my arm.

Kim: What?

Roman: Let go! Of my arm!

Kim: *lets go of romans arm*

Roman: Have a good night Kim. I'll call you when I reach Atlanta.

Kim: Really? *cries*

Roman: Take care Kim. *walks off*

Kim: *cries*

(The Next Day)

Martha: You gonna be ok honey?

Kim: *fakes a smiles* Yeah, I'll be ok mom.

Martha: Well, you got one week left with us. What do you want to do? *sits on kims bed*

Kim: *looks around her room* I don't know, what do you want to do with me mom?

Martha: Your father is flying in tonight from Vegas. Maybe we can go out to eat together as a family yeah?

Kim: *smiles* I would love that.

Martha: Ok, I'll reserve a table for us at seven then.

Kim: Thanks mom.

Martha: *leaves the room and makes a call*

Kim: *looks at her phone*

Roman: *at the airport*

Sika: Be good son, and stay focused ok.

Roman: I will dad, thanks.

Sika: Take care.

Roman: I will, you too old man.

Sika: *smiles* I love you son.

Roman: I love you too dad. *smiles*

Sika: Where's Kim?

Roman: She couldn't make it.

Sika: *makes a face* Aw, that sucks.

Roman: *smiles* It's ok, I'll be fine.

Sika: I know you will son. Alright, it's time to go, get going or you'll miss your flight.

Roman: Alright. *hugs Sika* Take care dad.

Sika: You too son. *hugs roman back* I'll drop you off here, I don't want to shed a tear up there.

Roman: Right here is fine, thank you.

Sika: Love you.

Roman: Love you too dad. *gets in the elevator*

Sika: *smiles and waves bye*

Roman: *waves bye and closes the elevator*

Sika: *leaves*

Kim: *running in the airport*

Sika: *sees kim and shakes his head* These kids never learn. *walks off*

Kim: *presses the elevator button*

Roman: Shoot, I forgot to buy something. *gets back in the elevator*

Kim: *waiting for the elevator*

(Elevator Opens)

Roman: Kim?

Kim: Roman.

Roman: What are you doing here?

Kim: Why are you already in there?

Roman: I have to go. *presses the button*

Kim: *holds onto the door*

Roman: Don't.

Kim: Why? *tries to not cry*

Roman: I have to go.

Kim: *gets in the elevator and closes the door* Talk.

Roman: About what?

Kim: About what? Roman, about us! Our future, why are you acting like this all of a sudden towards me?

Roman: I told you, I have a lot to think about.

Kim: About what Roman? I'm your girlfriend, talk to me.

(Elevator Opens)

Roman: *stands in silence*

Kim: *faces roman* Roman.

Roman: Goodbye. *walks out the elevator and presses the close button*

Kim: *eyes widen in tears*

Roman: *boards the plane*

Martha: Honey, is everything ok with you?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah mom, everything's fine, why?

Martha: You haven't been so you lately.

Kim: *fakes a chuckle* Mom, I'm just sad that I'm leaving you. I mean, after all, you've been there for me… right?

Martha: *sits on kims bed* Sweet heart, sometimes, we all have to let go of our love ones.

Kim: *thinks about roman*

Martha: *cont. talking in the background* Right?

Kim: What? Oh yeah, right.

Martha: Alright, well, I'm gonna go make dinner before your dad gets home.

Kim: I thought we were going to go out to eat?

Martha: Yeah, but your father wanted to eat here at home instead.

Kim: No, I'll treat!

Martha: Ok, well you can call and…

Kim: No need to. We'll go when he gets here.

Martha: Alright then.

(Later That Night)

Nick: *knocks on kims door*

Kim: *sitting on the floor* Oh hey dad. *smiles*

Nick: *sits on kims bed* Thank you for dinner tonight.

Kim: *smiles* It was nothing dad, I wanted to take you out. It's been almost 8 months since you've been gone.

Nick: Yeah, but I could of paid for your for your graduation too.

Kim: Dad, that was then, it's ok. It's already been paid for.

Nick: I haven't gotten the chance to ask you. How is Roman doing?

Kim: *forces a smile* He's great, he's attending University in Atlanta right now.

Nick: That's good that he's continuing school.

Kim: Dad, you know he's a good kid. *smiles*

Nick: Yes, but are you?

Kim: Dad? I'm going to Julliard to major in theatre arts.

Nick: Yes I know you are. I just wished you could of stayed here in LA tho.

Kim: Dad, I'll visit as much as I can.

Nick: Do you really have to go? I mean I just got back. *chuckles*

Kim: For 18 years you got to spend time with me already. It's time I go and explore on my own now.

Nick: Yeah, but you're my only baby honey.

Kim: Well, it's time to let go of the training wheels now dad.

Nick: I love you princess.

Kim: *gets sad* Dad, you can always call me. *smiles*

Nick: *tries not to cry* I know honey, thank you. *smiles*

Kim: *gets up and hugs nick* It's ok dad, I'll be fine.

Nick: Don't go to long, your old pop is getting old.

Kim: *chuckles* Dad, you're only 37, that is nothing.

Nick: *chuckles* I was only kidding, but remember, no babies or marriage until you are officially done with Julliard and graduated again.

Kim: *smiles big* Definitely!

Nick: Alright, I'll let you finish cleaning and doing what you were doing.

Kim: Ok.

Nick: *gets up and leaves the room*

(The Next Week)

Kim: *looking at her room for the last time*

Martha: You ready honey?

Kim: *looks back* Oh yeah, I'll be right down.

Martha: Ok, your father and I will be in the car waiting.

Kim: *looks around the house and walks out the door*

Nick: Now, remember what we talked about.

Kim: Yes dad.

Nick: Be good, don't cause any trouble and stay focused ok.

Kim: Yes.

Martha: You better get going now honey, you'll miss your flight.

Kim: Ok. *hugs Martha* I love you mom.

Martha: I love you too honey.

Nick: See you when you get back honey, your mother and I love you.

Kim: I love you two also dad.

Martha: Alright get going now honey and don't forget to call us when you get there.

Kim: *in a rush* Yes mother, I'll give you a call. *smiles and walks off*

Nick: *puts his arms around Martha*

Martha: *cries a little* I can't believe our baby is all grown up.

Nick: It's time we taken off the training wheels.

Martha: She'll be ok right?

Nick: Of course she will, she's a very smart girl. Let's go.

Kim: *boards the plane*

(Few Hours Later)

Martha: You think she should be calling by now?

Nick: Give her some time, maybe the flight delayed somewhere or she's still on the road to her dorm or hotel.

Martha: Hotel?

Nick: Never know.

Kim: *calls nick*

Nick: Speaking of her. Hey honey.

Kim: *smiles* Hey dad, sorry I didn't call before. I just checked into my dorm.

Nick: *puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the counter* How you like it there?

Kim: It's great! I love the view from my dorm. *smiles*

Nick: It sounds awesome.

Martha: How's the weather there?

Kim: It's awesome as well.

Martha: Well don't forget to grab something to eat ok.

Kim: *chuckles* Mom, I'm alright for now.

Martha: If you say so.

Kim: I just called to say I've made it, but I'm gonna go with the tour guide to tour around campus.

Nick: Ok, take care. Love you.

Kim: Love you too dad.

Martha: Take care!

Kim: Yes mom, ok love you guys! *hangs up*

Roman: *calls kim*

Kim: *sees romans name* Oh? Hello?

Roman: Hey.

Kim: Hey. *smiles*

Roman: You made it safe to Julliard?

Kim: *smiles* Yes I did, thank you.

Roman: That's good, I just got out of the gym, I'm headed towards my dorm right now. *sees galina*

Galina: Hi. *smiles*

Roman: *looks at galina*

Kim: Roman?

Roman: Um, I'll call you back. *hangs up*

Kim: *hangs up and gets concerned/leaves her dorm*

(The Next Day)

Elise: Hi.

Kim: *looks over at elise* Hi?

Elise: Need any help?

Kim: No, I was just looking around, but I'll find it. *smiles* Thank you though.

Elise: It's my first day here too. We can look together. *smiles*

Kim: Yeah, we can. *chuckles*

Elise: I'm Elise, or Lisa is fine.

Kim: I'm good with Elise. *smiles* I'm Kimberly by the way, or Kim.

Elise: I'll go with Kim. *smiles*

Kim: Ok.

Elise: So where are you from?

Kim: I'm from LA, what about you?

Elise: I'm from Jersey.

Kim: Oh, you're not that far then.

Elise: I'm originally from here, but moved there when I was 12 and now here I am living here again. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* I love New York.

Elise: Your first time here?

Kim: No, actually my family and I visit every Summer, but we didn't this year because I was attending here already.

Elise: Oh I see, well it's always good to take a break too right?

Kim: Yes! *chuckles*

Elise: *chuckles*

Kim: Oh, I think this is the classroom I'm in.

Elise: T-104? That's my room too.

Kim: No way?

Elise: Yes way. *laughs*

Kim: I think we're meant to be friends then.

Elise: Right? Do you have a dorm?

Kim: Yes I do.

Elise: Are you sharing with anyone?

Kim: No, not at all.

Elise: Mind if we share?

Kim: I would love it Elise. A roommate has always seemed fun to me.

Elise: Great, I'll come by after class then.

Kim: Awesome. *smiles*

Elise: Can I get your number in case?

Kim: Yes, you can. *exchanges numbers with elise*

Elise: Alright, thank you.

Kim: No problem. *smiles*

(Later That Night)

Galina: *laughing* No, I'm serious.

Roman: *laughs* Well you seem like a very nice girl to me.

Galina: Aw, well thank you.

Kim: *calls roman*

Roman: *phone rings/looks at his phone and sees kims name*

Galina: Who's calling?

Roman: I have to take this call. *gets up and answers his phone* Hey? Everything ok?

Kim: Yeah. *smiles* I just wanted to talk to you, that's all. How are you babe?

Roman: I'm doing great, I'm hanging out with a few friends right now.

Kim: Oh, want me to let you go?

Roman: Um, no it's ok, it's fine, we can talk. I miss you too.

Galina: Roman? Who are you talking to?

Kim: Who was that?

Roman: It's my friend's girlfriend, I have to go. I'll call you later or another time.

Kim: *kind of sad* Ok. I love you?

Roman: Me too, bye. *hangs up*

Kim: *lies on the bed and cries herself to sleep*

Elise: Hey Kim, is everything ok with you?

Kim: *fakes a smile* Yeah, everything's fine with me.

Elise: Listen, I tried to get a dorm with you, but they wouldn't let. They assigned me to another dorm with someone else.

Kim: It's ok. *smiles* We can still hang out in my dorm and everything.

Elise: Thank you. Are you doing anything later?

Kim: Probably just tour New York some more.

Elise: Great! Let's go shopping then.

Kim: Yeah, we can do that too.

Elise: Great, I'll call you. I have to go. *walks off*

Kim: Ok? Class starts in like 2 minutes. *walks into class*

(Later That Day)

Elise: Would this look good on me? *places the dress against her*

Kim: That's like a clubbing…

Elise: Yeah, we're gonna go to the club tonight Kim.

Kim: We're?

Elise: Oh no, not you, me and my roommate. She's awesome! She's got a great sense of humor and girly.

Kim: Oh? Ok, have fun.

Elise: Wait, I want your advice on what to wear.

Kim: Elise, I'm not going. I don't have to give you any advice on what to wear. I have to go, I have to make a call with my boyfriend. *walks off*

Elise: You have a boyfriend?

Kim: *turns around* Yeah, I do.

Elise: You're not bi?

Kim: Uh, no? *walks off*

Elise: *goes after kim* Why didn't you tell me?

Kim: Tell you what?

Elise: That you didn't like me.

Kim: I like you Elise, well as a friend more like it yeah.

Elise: So you don't want to be my girlfriend?

Kim: What, of course not Elise.

Elise: Wait, I thought this whole sharing dorm thing was leading to that.

Kim: No!

Elise: You said we can still hang out and do everything in there.

Kim: Elise, I have a boyfriend. I love him and I need to call him.

Elise: Fine! We're no longer friends anymore! *walks off*

Kim: *feels bad*

Elise: *cries by the staircase*

Kim: Elise…

Elise: Don't! Leave me alone Kim!

Kim: I didn't know, I mean…

Elise: You're just like the rest of them!

Kim: What?

Elise: You've hurt me just like they all did! Except worst! *walks off*

Kim: *runs after elise* Elise! You're not making any sense to me. We've just met yesterday, how can I already hurt you?

Elise: I really liked you Kim!

Kim: Why?

Elise: Because you were different from them! *cries*

Kim: *looks at elise*

Elise: You were the only nice and kind one to me Kim. You made me feel wanted for once.

Kim: Then let me continue to be nice and kind to you.

Elise: *shakes her head* But you won't love me.

Kim: I'll be your friend Elise.

Elise: Promise not to hurt me.

Kim: I'll never hurt you, ever.

Elise: *smiles* Really?

Kim: Yes really.

Elise: *hugs kim*

Kim: *uncomfortable*

Elise: I love you Kim.

Kim: Uh, I love you too Elise.

Elise: Let's go get something to eat.

Kim: I can't, I have to go remember.

Elise: Fine. Don't forget to call me. *walks off*

Kim: *walks off the other direction*

(The Next Week)

Elise: Do you really have to go back to your dorm?

Kim: Elise, I can't stay here remember?

Elise: I'm sure Natalie doesn't mind right?

Natalie: *smiles* No I don't.

Kim: I'm sorry, I have to go, perhaps another time.

Elise: Let me sleep in your dorm tonight!

Kim: Elise. *shakes her head* No. *looks at natalie* Take care Nat.

Natalie: Bye.

Kim: *leaves*

Elise: Isn't she beautiful Natalie?

Natalie: She's gorgeous.

Elise: *gives natalie a kiss*

Kim: *gets out the shower*

Roman: *calls kim*

Kim: *looks at her phone* Hello?

Roman: Hey.

Kim: Hey? Everything ok with you?

Roman: *looks at galina sleeping* Yeah everything's ok, why?

Kim: I don't know, you just been busy lately.

Roman: *gets out of bed and walks out to the balcony and closes the sliding door* We need to talk.

Kim: Can I get dressed first.

Roman: Who's there with you?

Kim: No one babe, I just got out the shower.

Roman: Call me back. *hangs up and looks at galina*

Kim: *gets dressed quickly and calls roman back*

Roman: Yeah.

Kim: I'm done. *smiles*

Roman: Let's break up.

Kim: *stops smiling*

Roman: I'm breaking up with you Kim.

Kim: *heartbroken* Why?

Roman: I just feel like we can't be with eachother anymore.

Kim: Roman, I can go there.

Roman: No, it's not that Kim. I just don't want to be with you anymore. I lost feelings for you and I just don't feel that connection anymore.

Kim: What happened there?

Roman: Nothing happen Kim; I just want to call it quits with you starting… now.

Kim: *cries* Please tell me you're not seeing anyone right now.

Roman: I'm not. *looks at galina*

Galina: *moves*

Roman: Take care Kim, I hope you find someone who will love you and be with you forever.

Kim: *crying* Please don't do this Roman, not right now when I need you most.

Roman: I'm sorry, find someone else. *hangs up*

Kim: *throws her phone and sits on floor and cries into her lap*

(5 Years Later)

Martha/Nick: *waiting for kim*

Kim: *walking to the lobby and smiles*

Martha: *hugs kim* I missed you honey.

Kim: *smiles and hugs Martha back* I missed you too mom.

Nick: *hugs both Martha and kim* And I missed you two.

Kim: *chuckles* Hey dad.

Nick: Sorry, we couldn't make it to your graduation.

Kim: *kind of looks away* It's ok dad, it wasn't like you were there for my high school either.

Nick: Hey, I had a reason for that one.

Kim: And what's for this one?

Nick: Your grandma's in the hospital.

Kim: How is she doing?

Nick: She misses you.

Kim: Then let's go see her.

Nick: You don't want to rest?

Kim: Since when do I rest dad?

Nick: Right, let's go then.

Kim: *sits in the back* I swore I only been gone for a bit, why do you two look so old already?

Nick: It's been 5 years Kim.

Kim: Has it really? *chuckles* Wow I got old parents now.

Nick: Hey! You said I wasn't that old when you left.

Kim: That was when you were 37, how old are you guys now, like 60?

Martha: *laughs* Funny, yes in a few long years.

Kim: Wish you guys were still the same age when I left.

Martha: Impossible honey.

Kim: Yeah, I bet.

Sika: Well who's this young beautiful lady?

Roman: Dad, this is Galina, and this is our daughter Joelle.

Sika: She's a beauty.

Galina: It's nice to meet you finally.

Sika: Please, right this way.

Galina: *follows roman*

Kim: *walks into the house* Wow, a lot's changed since I left.

Martha: Yeah, grandma's been living with us too.

Kim: Really?

Nick: She's taken your room, so now you're sleeping in your closet.

Kim: What?!

Nick: Isn't your walk in closet big enough?

Kim: Dad!

Nick: It fitted your bed.

Kim: *opens her closet* Well why can't grandma sleep in here?

Martha: Honey, that is rude.

Kim: No, I'm old enough; I'll just sleep in a hotel for now.

Nick: Your room is downstairs.

Kim: There's no room…

Martha: Your father and I built one for you; we made the garage into a room.

Kim: *smiles* Really? *goes into the garage* Wow? It's awesome, how'd you guys…

Nick: Oh we didn't do it, we hired a few workers.

Kim: That explains, well then I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I'm gonna head to bed early tonight.

Martha: Goodnight sweetheart.

Nick: See you tomorrow.

Kim: *looks around the room and to the bed* Aw. *picks up the picture frame of her and roman together* Thanks for putting it there, but we're not together anymore.

Martha: *knocks on the door* Are you hungry?

Kim: No, I'm sleeping.

Martha: Alright then.

Kim: *looks at her phone and clicks on romans name* No, I shouldn't. *accidently calls roman*

Service: I'm sorry, the number you called is invalid, please hang up.

Kim: He changed his number on me and didn't even tell me? *lies down and goes to bed*

(The Next Day)

Martha: You're up early.

Kim: I'm gonna go for a jog, I'll be back in a bit. *heads out the house and goes for a jog*

Seth: *jogging alongside the trail*

Kim: *gets onto the trail and jogs*

Seth: *stops to tie his shoes*

Kim: *looking at the side and runs into seth*

Seth: *falls to the ground* What the hell! *looks and sees kim* I'm sorry, are you ok?

Kim: I'm so sorry, are you ok? Let me help you up. *grabs seths hand*

Seth: *gets up* I'm ok, are you? *dusting himself*

Kim: Yeah, I… I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.

Seth: Obviously you weren't. I'm Seth.

Kim: What?

Seth: Seth Rollins.

Kim: Kim Bentley.

Seth: You around here?

Kim: I just got back in yesterday from New York after 5 years. So it's been awhile since I've been here. You?

Seth: We can start jogging. *jogs a bit*

Kim: *jogs next to seth*

Seth: I've been living here my whole life, I'm currently attending University of LA. I'll be done next year.

Kim: My parents wanted me to attend there too, but I chose Julliard.

Seth: Julliard huh? You did what?

Kim: Theater Arts.

Seth: That's awesome, want to grab some coffee while we're here?

Kim: Uh, I didn't bring my…

Seth: I'll pay, don't even worry. *smiles*

Kim: *chuckles softly then smiles* Thank you.

Seth: *sits across from kim* So do you have a boyfriend?

Kim: I did, but it's been 5 years.

Seth: What happened?

Kim: Well, he was my high school boyfriend, but since we separated for college, things took a different route for him and he broked it off.

Seth: Well I hope you find another because you are a beauty.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you.

Waitress: Here's your coffee, and here's your tea sir.

Seth: Thank you. So you just moved back from New York huh.

Kim: Yes.

Seth: When are you going back?

Kim: Oh, I just got done this past month, that's why I'm here.

Seth: Oh, well congrats then. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Thank you Seth.

Seth: You live around here?

Kim: Sort of, yeah.

Seth: I live 2 blocks away. I always jog on that trail every morning and stop by here.

Kim: Oh? Really? I used to before I left, but it wasn't a everyday routine. *chuckles*

Seth: You're very beautiful.

Kim: Oh? Thank you Seth. *chuckles nervously*

Seth: I'm not making you feel uncomfortable am I?

Kim: No, you're not. It's just… we met kind of…

Seth: *laughs* Random.

Kim: I was gonna say weird.

Seth: It's all good Kim, no worries, no one got hurt, no one's busted. It's all good. *laughs*

Kim: Right. *fakes a laugh*

Seth: How old are you?

Kim: I'm 22.

Seth: Same here, I started later, so I'm still finishing.

Kim: Hey, take your time. *smiles*

Seth: I am actually. *laughs*

Kim: *smiles nervously*

Seth: We should head back.

Kim: Yeah, we should, I actually have somewhere to be.

Seth: Well take care then Kim; I hope to see you again. It was an honor to have you run into me. *laughs*

Kim: *smiles* Hope to see you again too Seth. *walks out and jogs off*

Seth: *looks at kim until she's gone*

Waitress: *brings seth his tab*

Seth: Here's a 20, keep the change. *leaves and jobs off*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *walking on the staircase*

Seth: *lifting weights*

Kim: *heading to the locker*

Seth: *stops and gets a drink on the fountain*

Kim: Hey?

Seth: *looks up* Kim! I wasn't expecting to see you here.

Kim: Me either.

Seth: You a member here too?

Kim: I just signed up.

Seth: Oh wow, this is really weird. *chuckles*

Kim: Yeah, it is.

Seth: I mean, even if we didn't meet earlier, we would of met now.

Kim: I was just leaving, are you?

Seth: I was gonna go grab something to eat, would you like to go with me?

Kim: Um, you know what, sure, I'll treat since you did for me this morning.

Seth: No, it's ok, I got it.

Kim: No, really, I want to pay you back.

Seth: Alright, I'll get you next time tho.

Kim: If we do ever meet again. *chuckles*

Seth: Oh we will, trust me Kim. *laughs*

Kim: Alright, you choose, I'll follow behind.

Seth: Alright.

(3 Months Later)

Paige: Kim, what movie do you want to watch?

Kim: I don't know what movie do you want to watch?

Paige: Well I was thinking…

Seth: Kim?

Kim: *turns around* Seth?

Seth: *chuckles* So, we met for the third time.

Paige: Who's this handsome fella. *smiles at seth then kim*

Kim: Um, Paige, this is Seth, a friend of mine. Seth, this is Paige.

Seth: Nice to meet you. How you been Kim?

Kim: I've been great, just hanging out with my girl tonight. *smiles*

Dean: Sorry I'm late, what movie are we watch… Oh, you didn't tell me you invited two beautiful girls to join us.

Seth: *chuckles* I didn't, I just met one today and the other I ran into her a few times. Kim, this is Dean, my friend. Dean, Kim.

Dean: Oh that chick you've told me about a few months back.

Seth: Yeah, her.

Paige: Oh, talking about my friend huh? You must have a crush on her right? Well she's single. *smiles at kim*

Kim: Paige, let's not.

Dean: Yes! You hear that Seth, she's single and so are you. You've been looking for a girlfriend, well I found you one!

Kim: I'm not…

Paige: C'mon, he's not a bad looking person. I think you two are a match made from heaven.

Kim: Paige!

Seth: *laughs*

Paige: If I heard correctly, I think this is the 3rd time you two met.

Dean: Then it is, two tickets for a romance movie please.

Worker: Ok, your total is $27.75

Dean: Here you go. Here's your guys ticket, enjoy the movie, I'll get going.

Seth: Dean. *laughs*

Kim: *gets nervous*

Paige: I'll see you later. *winks and leaves*

Kim: Paige!

Paige: Don't want to ruin the date for you two. *waves and walks off*

Dean: Well, looks like I'm next. Enjoy the movie you two! *smiles and leaves*

Seth: After you.

Kim: I… *walks off first*

Seth: *opens the door for kim*

Kim: Thank you.

Seth: *looks around* Let's take the top row center.

Kim: *walks first*

Seth: *sits next to kim*

Kim: *texts paige* I'm gonna get you back for this.

Paige: *laughs* He's cute, enjoy the movie.

(After The Movies)

Kim: *walking side by side with seth*

Seth: *breaks the silent* I really enjoyed this night out with you Kim.

Kim: *smiles* I did too, the movie wasn't that bad.

Seth: It wasn't.

Kim: Listen, I had a great time with you tonight. I'm gonna get going.

Seth: Wait, can we meet again?

Kim: Um…

Seth: We don't have to, I'm just asking.

Kim: Put your number in my phone, if I call or text you then there's your answer. If I don't call you by the end of this week, then you know the answer.

Seth: Alright, deal.

Kim: *hands her phone to seth* Oh, and if I call and you don't pick up, that's your loss.

Seth: I can always call you…

Kim: I'll call from a block number.

Seth: Deal. *takes kims phone*

Kim: *looks at seth*

Seth: *puts in his number and hands the phone back to kim* I'll be looking forward to it. *smiles and walks off*

Paige: So how was the movie last night?

Kim: It wasn't so bad you know.

Paige: How'd it go with him?

Kim: He gave me his number, but I don't think I'm gonna call him.

Paige: Why not! Kim, that guy is crazy for you.

Kim: Paige, I'm not ready to date again.

Paige: Tell me you're still not in love with Roman.

Kim: I'm not actually, it's just I want to be alone for a bit.

Paige: You have for 5 years. *walks off*

Kim: I mean yeah, but I just got back into town. I want a break and explore the single life.

Paige: Well if you want help, there's him. *smiles*

Kim: *looks back* Who?

Paige: He's not here.

Kim: What was that smile about?

Paige: I can't smile or what?

Kim: Whatever. *walks off*

Paige: You're not mad at me are you?

Kim: What do you think Paige.

Paige: I wasn't the one that purchased the tickets.

Kim: Yeah, but you abandon me with him.

Paige: You enjoyed it, so what's there to be upset about.

Kim: I hate you right now.

Paige: *hugs kim from behind* You can't because I'm your only bestie, bestie. *smiles*

Kim: *rolls her eyes and smiles* Yes you are Paige.

Paige: I missed you Kim, I'm so happy that you are back and staying here for good.

Kim: Yes, unless I feel like traveling.

Paige: Oh I'm coming, you know I will.

Kim: *laughs* C'mon, let's go get something to eat.

(The Next Week)

Paige: Kim, where is…

Kim: *looking at her phone* Is what?

Paige: Why do you look like that?

Kim: I don't know if I want to call Seth.

Paige: Just do it, it can't be that bad.

Kim: I mean he's cute and all, but what if he has a girlfriend.

Paige: If he did, his friend would have never bought the tickets.

Kim: You're right.

Paige: Call him! He's probably watching his phone waiting everyday. *laughs*

Kim: *laughs* I'll call him tomorrow.

Paige: You better! *walks out the room*

Kim: I'm hungry!

Paige: Then buy us something to eat.

Kim: You, I'm tired. *falls back onto the bed*

Paige: Fine, whatever I'm ordering, you're eating it.

Kim: No! *laughs*

Paige: You never eat what I buy.

Kim: Then buy something I like to eat.

Paige: Ew, no. *walks off*

Kim: Bitch!

Paige: *walks back and flips kim off*

Kim: *gasp and then laughs*

Paige: *makes an order*

Kim: *texts seth* Hey.

Seth: *looks at his phone and replies back* Hey? Who's this?

Kim: Kim.

Seth: Oh, I thought you were gonna block your number?

Kim: No, I decided not to.

Seth: Oh ok. What's up?

Kim: Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you're free this Friday.

Seth: I actually have class all day til eight.

Kim: Oh, well do you think we can meet afterwards? Or are you busy after you last class?

Seth: No we can meet, where did you want to meet up at?

Kim: Let's go for a job along the shore.

Seth: Sounds great to me, I'll meet you around nine maybe?

Kim: Sounds good to me.

Seth: Alright, see you Friday night then Kim.

Kim: You too.

Paige: So I ordered us pizza tonight.

Kim: Sounds good.

Paige: You're paying tho.

Kim: *sits up* What?!

Paige: Your house. *walks out the room*

(Friday Night)

Seth: *meets up with kim* Hey. *smiles and gives kim a hug*

Kim: Hey. *hugs seth back*

Seth: You wanted to meet up or?

Kim: I actually wanted to talk.

Seth: Kind of figured.

Kim: And jog as well.

Seth: Alright.

Kim: *walks off first*

Seth: *puts his hand in his pocket and walks next to kim*

Kim: First off, you don't have a girlfriend right?

Seth: No, I don't.

Kim: Good, I didn't want to get into drama.

Seth: But that's what you majored in right? *chuckles*

Kim: *chuckles* Yes.

Seth: What do you want to know about me? I'll be glad to explain myself to you.

Kim: I just want to know the basics.

Seth: Basics?

Kim: How about this. *faces seth* What's the most important thing I need to know about you?

Seth: Well… I'm a great kisser I can say.

Kim: Really?

Seth: Yeah.

Kim: Show me.

Seth: You sure?

Kim: Yeah, I'm…

Seth: *grabs kim by the back of the neck and kisses her*

Kim: *looks at seth and kisses him more*

Seth: *kissing kim back*

(Four Years Later)

Kim: *laying in bed with seth* Can you believe four years ago, we met on this crazy date.

Seth: Yeah, but look where we are now. Happy together.

Kim: *leans closer to seth* I can't believe it's been four years since we've been together. I feel like we just met.

Seth: Hey, we met perfectly.

Kim: Me running into you, sure it was.

Seth: *laughs* It was the perfect timing babe.

Kim: Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. *smiles*

Seth: You still got that same smile when we first met.

Kim *stops smiling*

Seth: No don't stop smiling.

Kim: Babe, I'm glad I found you.

Seth: I'm happy you're in my life. *laughs*

Kim: *sits up and smiles* You really mean that?

Seth: Hell yeah I do. *pushes kim onto her back on the bed and gets on top of her and kisses her*

Kim: *kisses seth back*

Dean: *rings the doorbell*

Seth: I'll get it, it's only Dean.

Kim: *bites her lips and smiles* Hurry back.

Seth: How about you get dressed and come down.

Kim: Ok, fine. *smiles and gets off the bed and changes*

Seth: *opens the door for dean and renee*

Dean: About time, where are we heading?

Seth: Well I have to wait for Kim, she's getting dressed.

Renee: *looks at dean*

Dean: *smiles*

Kim: *walks downstairs* Sorry for the wait. I'm Kim.

Renee: I'm Renee.

Kim: It's such an honor to finally meet you Renee, wow you are more beautiful in person. *chuckles at dean*

Dean: *smiles*

Renee: No, I think you're way more beautiful then I am.

Kim: Well I know that. *laughs*

Renee: *laughs* Good one, good one. So where are we going?

Kim: There's this new restaurant bar that just opened, I want to try it out.

Renee: Ok. *looks at dean*

Dean: We should go, it should be fun.

Seth: I'll drive.

Dean: Well meet you guys there.

Kim: Why not all ride in the same car?

Renee: Dean and I have somewhere to be afterwards.

Kim: Oh, that's a bummer.

Renee: Yeah, I know.

Seth: Well let's get going before it closes.

Renee: Yes, let's get going.

Waitress: What can I get for you guys?

Kim: You know I'll like to try your grilled steak.

All: *orders*

Renee: Well thank you for having us come out with you guys, Dean and I will get going now.

Kim: Thank you for coming Renee. *gives renee a hug*

Renee: Maybe we can hang out together another time.

Kim: That'll be great. *smiles*

Dean: Alright, see you Seth. *grabs renee's hand and leaves with her*

Seth: Let's make a toast.

Kim: Ok. *smiles*

Waitress: Here's yours and here is yours.

Seth: Thank you. *smiles*

Kim: *looks at her glass* It's a pretty glass.

Seth: Right. Here's to us, and our future.

Kim: *cheers with seth*

Seth: *takes a sip of his wine*

Kim: *finishes her wine and sees a ring* What the hell is this?

Seth: I don't know, maybe the waitress drop her ring in there on accident.

Kim: Um, mam!

Seth: Here let me see it.

Kim: *hands the ring to seth*

Seth: I'll take it to her.

Kim: Ok.

Seth: *gets up and walks across to kim and gets on one knee*

Kim: *eyes widen* Seth? *laughs* What are you doing?

Seth: With this ring, I promise to be the loyal and faithful to you. Kim, will you do me the honor and marry me?

Kim: *chuckles in tears* Aw, Seth. *laughs* Yes, yes I'll marry you.

Seth: *puts the ring on kims hand and gets up and kisses her*

Kim: *kisses seth back*

Seth: From this moment on, you are mine forever. No more hiding secrets, no more lying, and no more doing things without the other alright?

Kim: *smiles* Ok. *hugs seth*

Seth: *hugs kim back* Let's take a few shots.

Kim: You're on it.

Seth: *takes a few shots with kim*

(A Little Over A Year)

Kim: Hey babe, next week is my high school reunion, do you want to go with me?

Seth: Of course, I want to see who all your classmates and friends were in high school. What were you? Like the nerd. *laughs*

Kim: *laughs* Yes, that's why you're gonna be marrying her.

Seth: *grabs kim hand* You know I'm playing only. I love you babe.

Kim: *smiles* I love you too Seth.

(The Next Week)

Seth: *finding a parking spot* I don't understand why they didn't just pick somewhere else to do this. A park, really that was the best they had for your guys reunion?

Kim: Hey, I wouldn't be talking too much, yours is next year.

Seth: I know, but it's not gonna be at a park I know for sure. *laughs*

Kim: You're such an ass babe. *smiles and walks off first*

Seth: Wait for me! *runs and catches up with kim*

Roman: *walking around with galina and joelle*

Joelle: Daddy, can we get some ice cream over there please?

Galina: Honey, not right now ok.

Roman: Yeah, we can, in a bit ok.

Kim: *walking hand in hand with seth*

Roman: *holding joelle in his arm and galinas hand with the other*

Kim: *comes across roman*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: Ro… Roman?

Roman: Long time no see Kim.

Kim: *hurt* I see you have a daughter now.

Roman: Yeah, I do. She's six this year.

Kim: Six?

Galina: Who's this? How come I never met her before?

Roman: She's an old friend of mine, her names Kim.

Galina: Wow, you're really pretty.

Kim: Thanks, so are you.

Roman: Kim, this is Galina, my wife.

Kim: Wife? *tries not to cry* You're really lucky to have Roman. He's a great guy and was always there for me when I needed a friend. *fakes a smile*

Roman: You must be…

Seth: I'm Seth Rollins, I'm Kim's fiancé.

Roman: Oh, well I see were both good here. *fakes a smile*

Kim: *smiles upset* It was nice meeting you, Seth and I are gonna go look around if you don't mind.

Roman: Go for it.

Kim: *walks off with seth*

Joelle: Daddy, who is she?

Roman: She's just an old friend of mine when daddy was still in high school. *smiles*

Joelle: *smiles*

Seth: You ok?

Kim: *exhales* Yeah, I'm ok.

Seth: He's your ex isn't it?

Kim: You can tell?

Seth: Yeah.

Kim: Seth, I'm really sorry.

Seth: No, don't be. I know getting over a first is hard, it's gonna take time to heal. I'm not gonna fuss and complain about it. If you want to talk to him, I'll be here.

Kim: Really?

Seth: Yeah.

Kim: *hugs seth* Thank you.

Seth: *smiles and hugs kim back* Go.

Roman: *sees kim sitting from afar* I'll be right back.

Galina: Ok, I'm gonna take Joelle to play over there.

Roman: Ok. *leaves to find kim*

Kim: *stands up*

Roman: Kim.

Kim: What happened in Atlanta Roman?

Roman: Things took a different route.

Kim: Yeah, I know it did. Why?

Roman: I fell in love.

Kim: *cries*

Roman: I fell in love with another woman.

Kim: *closes her eyes and hugs herself*

Roman: I'm sorry I hurt you Kim.

Kim: You're sorry? You're sorry is all you can say!

Roman: I never thought I could hurt you, but I did and I will never forgive myself for it.

Kim: 10 years Roman. 10 fucking years and you want to finally say you're sorry! Why?

Roman: Why what?

Kim: Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? Were you already seeing her before you left?

Roman: What? No Kim.

Kim: Why didn't you tell me you were closing your line on me?

Roman: I was going to, I upgraded and I lost all contacts.

Kim: And you didn't even try to remember my number?

Roman: We were already broken up for about 2 months.

Kim: Still, didn't I mean anything to you at all Roman?

Roman: You meant everything to me Kim.

Kim: Don't lie please.

Roman: I'm not.

Kim: If I was you wouldn't have cheated! If I was you wouldn't have left! If I was… you would have remembered my number. *cries*

Roman: *feels bad and hugs kim*

Kim: *pushes roman away* Don't!

Roman: Kim, please don't act like this right now.

Kim: Right now? How can you say that when you have a wife and a six year old!?

Roman: If it makes you feel better. I do feel like an ass right now and I am ashamed of what I've done while there and I am ashamed for hurting the girl I once shared my life with.

Kim: You're not ashamed at all Roman.

Roman: Kim.

Kim: You ignored me everytime I called you. You never responded back to my texts. Roman, how can you?

Roman: Kim, I'm sorry ok. Look, if you don't want to see me or talk to me anymore. I understand, but please forgive me this one time.

Kim: See or talk to you? It's been…

Roman: 10 years, and I'm sorry I made you wait this long.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Roman: Just let me… *slowly pat kim on her back*

Kim: Don't! *pushes roman away again*

Roman: *gets mad and aggressively pull kim and hugs her tightly* I'm sorry, I was stupid for doing what I did. I regret most of it. I miss you so much Kim.

Kim: *cries into romans chest*

Joelle: Mommy, can we get some ice cream.

Galina: Yes, we can get some. *looks around looking for roman*

Joelle: Mommy, hurry.

Galina: Ok, c'mon, let's go. *walks hand in hand with joelle*

Roman: *walking next to kim* How long you've been back in town?

Kim: 5 years ago.

Roman: Really?

Kim: Yeah, what about you?

Roman: Same, five years ago.

Kim: I'm glad your back. *smiles*

Roman: *nods* I'm glad to see you back home too.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Galina: Roman?

Roman: *turns around* Babe.

Galina: Our daughter is getting tired now, let's go.

Roman: I'll be right there.

Galina: Ok, c'mon honey let's wait for dad over there.

Roman: *looks back at kim*

Kim: *gives roman a hurt look*

Roman: I'm really sorry for everything that happened Kim.

Kim: It's ok Roman, I forgive you, it's just. *takes a deep breath* If we just held…

Roman: Me you mean.

Kim: Yeah, that.

Roman: Yeah, if I held on just a little longer, we could have been together still right now.

Kim: Yeah, things would be different right now for the both of us.

Roman: Yeah, it would be.

Kim: *looks at joelle* She's a very beautiful little girl with a very beautiful mom.

Roman: She is beautiful, and thank you Kim.

Kim: Let me see your phone.

Roman: Why?

Kim: Let me see it.

Roman: *hands kim his phone*

Kim: *puts in her number* There, now you have my number. *hands romans phone to him*

Roman: *takes his phone and looks at kim*

Kim: Goodbye Roman. *walks off*

Roman: *looking at kim then looks back and heads to galina and joelle*

Galina: Everything ok?

Roman: Yeah, you ready to go home princess? *smiles*

Joelle: Yes.

Roman: Ok, let's then. *carries joelle*

Seth: Hey, I'm gonna go for a jog, want to go with me?

Kim: No, I don't feel like going for a jog right now, matter of fact I'm gonna go to Paige's, I'll be home later.

Seth: Alright then.

Kim: *gets up and grabs her purse*

Seth: *gives kim a kiss on the cheek* I love you.

Kim: *smiles* I love you too. *leaves*

Seth: *goes for a jog*

Paige: You saw him?

Kim: Yeah I did.

Paige: Who was he with?

Kim: *silently* His wife and kid.

Paige: What? Wife and kid?

Kim: Yeah, she's six years old.

Paige: Six?! No way, I can't believe he has a six year old!

Kim: Yeah, but I'm not even gonna worry about it right now Paige.

Paige: Kim, I can see it thru you, you're broken.

Kim: I'm hurt, I'm scarred for life.

Paige: Will don't be, you have Seth, he's a great guy.

Kim: That's what you said all said about Roman. For five years we've together and then he decided to cheat and leave me. I fear Seth will do the same thing.

Paige: Kim, just because you've been with Seth for five years too doesn't mean he's gonna do the same thing to you.

Kim: *cries* I love Roman Paige. I've never stopped.

Paige: You have to, it's been 10 years, he's not gonna leave his wife and kid just for you or to be with you again.

Kim: I wish he did.

Paige: Kim, it's different now. He's married and has a family, you're engage. You have to let it go.

Kim: I can't Paige! I love Roman, I love him so much.

Paige: All firsts are gonna take time to get over, but it's been 10 years now.

Kim: Paige, you don't understand my love for him.

Paige: And I also don't understand your love for Seth either.

Kim: *gives paige a look*

Paige: I mean, you seem to love him too until you told me about seeing Roman again.

Kim: I gave him my number.

Paige: Oh, so kind of like you did Seth right?

Kim: What?

Paige: It's your turn sitting and watching your phone waiting for a call from someone you like or love.

Kim: So payback's a bitch right.

Paige: Yes.

Kim: Paige, you're my best friend, why are you doubting me so highly.

Paige: I'm not, I'm just telling you. Both your lives are different now.

Kim: I love him.

Paige: Well you're gonna have to love another guy and that's Seth Rollins.

Kim: I can't do this any… *phone rings* It's an unknown number.

Paige: Kim, don't do it. I'll kick you out my house right now.

Kim: I'm sorry, I have to. *picks up her phone and leaves paige's house* Hello?

Roman: Hi, Kim?

Kim: Roman?

Roman: Yeah, it's me. I'm home alone right now, how are you?

Kim: I'm good, I just left Paige's house.

Roman: How is she doing?

Kim: She's great, what about you?

Roman: I'm doing well, you feeling better today?

Kim: Yeah, I guess.

Roman: Did you want to meet up? Maybe have dinner.

Kim: Yeah, I'll meet up with you.

Roman: Alright, we'll meet in 15 minutes then.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: See you in a bit then.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: Bye.

Kim: Bye. *chuckles softly*

Roman: *hangs up*

Kim: *waiting for roman*

Roman: *walks into the restaurant*

Kim: *looks over at roman*

Roman: *smiles and sits down*

Kim: Hey. *smiles*

Roman: You look great tonight.

Kim: *smiles softly* Thank you, you look great tonight too.

Roman *laughs* I tried. *smiles*

Kim: No need to, you always look good every day.

Roman: *smiles softly* You did too Kim.

Waitress: Hi, are you two ready to order?

Kim: *bites her lips*

Roman: *looking at kim* Yeah, can you give us a minute please.

Waitress: Sure. *leaves*

Roman: How about we just check into a hotel.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: *slams kim against the wall kissing her*

Kim: *jumps on roman kissing him*

Roman: *carries and throws kim onto the bed*

Kim: *wraps her arms around romans neck*

Roman: Bet you've been waiting for this all your life huh.

Kim: *smiles and nods*

Roman: Are you ready for it.

Kim: Yeah, give it to me.

Roman: *slowly takes off kims shirt*

Kim: *sits up and grabs romans shirt from the bottom*

Roman: *pushes kim back onto the bed*

Kim: *laughs*

Roman: *takes off kims pants*

Kim: *laughs*

Roman: *gets between kims legs*

Seth: Kim? Kim? *looks for kim in the house* Where is she? *calls kim*

Kim: *voicemail* Hi, you reached Kim, please leave your name and number after the beat and I'll get back to you.

Seth: *hangs up* That's weird she never ignores my call.

Kim: *lying in romans arm*

Roman: *looks at kim* I really enjoyed this night with you.

Kim: *sits up and smiles* I did too.

Roman: *pushes kims hair back* You're beautiful with a very attractive body.

Kim: *chuckles*

Roman: *sits up and kisses kim*

Kim: *kisses roman back*

Galina: *sleeping with joelle*

Roman: I have to get going.

Kim: Already.

Roman: It's almost midnight.

Kim: Can't we just spend the night together here.

Roman: I can't, I'm married.

Kim: So.

Roman: If I heard correctly, you're engage.

Kim: And?

Roman: Don't do what I did to you to him.

Kim: *looks down*

Roman: Hey. *lifts kims chin up* Don't.

Kim: *attacks roman and kisses him*

Roman: *wraps his arms around kim kissing her back*

Kim: I have to go. *gets up and gets off the bed*

Roman: *laughs* You are so not a fair person! *groans*

Kim: *putting on her clothes and laughs*

Roman: You have amazing breasts.

Kim: *smiles and bites her lip*

Roman: Can't wait to get my hands on them again.

Kim: Well you have my number; you can call me all you want them.

Roman: *smiles*

Kim: *opens the door* Goodbye Roman. *smiles and leaves*

Seth: *mixing his protein*

Kim: *walks into the kitchen*

Seth: So where were you?

Kim: What you mean?

Seth: Last night, I called you over 5 times and you didn't pick up any of them.

Kim: Sorry, I was out with Paige.

Seth: Right. Where'd you two go?

Kim: We went out to eat, and then we went out for a few drinks.

Seth: Sounds like a hell of a good time.

Kim: It was. *smiles and walks to seth and puts her arms around him from behind*

Seth: I'm gonna head out to the gym, are you gonna come or not.

Kim: Yeah, just let me get ready.

Seth: Alright, I'll be in the car.

Kim: Ok. *goes and gets ready*

Seth: *starts the engine and sits in the car*

Kim: *gets in the car* Ok, let's go.

Galina: So where did you go last night?

Roman: I went to the eat and to the gym afterwards.

Galina: Who were you with?

Roman: Myself.

Galina: Well I'm gonna go shopping with Joelle, do you want to come?

Roman: Yeah, I'll come. *smiles*

Galina: Ok. *smiles and gives roman a kiss* Get ready then.

Seth: *lifting weights*

Kim: *lifting weights next to seth* I'm gonna run on the treadmill instead. *walks off to the treadmills*

Seth: *looks over at kim*

Paige: *calls kim*

Kim: Hey, what's up?

Paige: Are you doing anything tonight?

Kim: I might head out with Seth tonight.

Paige: Well cancel that and come hang out with me. I need a friend tonight.

Kim: I can't I already missed out last night with him. I lied that I was with you.

Paige: Kim! Fine, it's ok. When you're not busy.

Kim: Ok, I'll call you later.

Paige: Ok, bye. *hangs up*

Kim: *about to hang up and sees romans number/smiles* Hello?

Roman: Hey are you doing anything tonight?

Kim: No, I'm not. I mean I was, but I can get out of it. *smiles*

Roman: Ok, that sounds good to me.

Kim: I'll see you at the same place again?

Roman: Sounds good to me.

Kim: Ok. *smiles* See you tonight then.

Roman: Alright.

Kim: Bye. *hangs up*

Seth: Hey, Dean wants to know if we're still going.

Kim: I can't, but you can go for us.

Seth: What?

Kim: Babe, I have something to do tonight.

Seth: With who?

Kim: A friend of mine.

Seth: Paige?

Kim: No, I don't think you ever met her.

Seth: I can when you go.

Kim: No, that wouldn't be good.

Seth: Why are you all of a sudden changed? Is this the real you?

Kim: No babe, I just want to have all the fun I want until we tie the knot.

Seth: Ok, but remember what I said.

Kim: What?

Seth: No more hiding secrets, no more lying, and no more doing things without the other.

Kim: I know, but tonight she's throwing a party and she wants me there.

Seth: Ok, that's fine. Let's go home because I'm not gonna argue here. *walks off first*

Galina: Where are you going?

Roman: I have to meet up with a friend.

Galina: Who?

Roman: I don't think you've met him yet.

Galina: I've lived for 5 years with you here. Who have I not met yet?

Roman: I'll introduce you two another time. *gives galina a kiss* I'll see you in a bit baby girl. *winks*

Galina: Whatever. *walks off*

Roman: *leaves*

Kim: *meets up with roman*

Roman: *kisses kim*

Kim: *kisses roman back*

Roman: Let's go out to eat and watch a movie first. Then we can head here yeah?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah, we can do that too.

Roman: Well take my car.

Kim: Sounds good to me. *smiles*

Roman: You still haven't changed you know that.

Kim: How?

Roman: *driving* That smile hasn't changed, you're still beautiful and attractive. Still bubbly and energized like before. Nothing about you changed, I like that.

Kim: Well you haven't changed either, just that you have a wife a kid. But! *chuckles* You got more attractive. *smiles*

Roman: Hey, my daughter's my life ok.

Kim: I know she is, she's beautiful.

Roman: *parks* Damn right she is. *smiles and gets out the car first*

Kim: *follows behind*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *eating* Is there something on me?

Roman: No just… Can we skip the movie.

Kim: *sits back and looks at roman and smiles flirty*

Roman: Yeah, no?

Kim: You're the driver. You can take me anywhere you want.

Roman: Then I have a place for us.

Kim: And where is that Mr. Reigns.

Roman: It's a surprise.

Kim: Ok. *smiles*

Roman: *holding kims hand*

Kim: C'mon Roman, do we have to do this again.

Roman: It's not a bad place.

Kim: Can I at least know where we are?

Roman: Nope, then the surprise will be ruined.

Kim: Fine.

Roman: *stops*

Kim: *bumps into roman* Sheesh, at least let me know.

Roman: *turns around and kisses kim roughly*

Kim: *pushes roman back* Roman! *takes off the blind fold* The beach?

Roman: *pushes kim to the sand and rips kims shirt off*

Kim: *reaches for romans shirt*

Roman: *smacks kim*

Kim: *groans*

Roman: Don't touch. *reaches towards kims leg and works his way up*

Kim: *laughs*

Roman: *takes off his shirt* Take your pants off.

Kim: *unzips her pants*

Roman: *quickly pulls kims pants off*

Kim: *laughs* Hey!

Roman: *kisses kim then pulls her up*

Kim: *laughs again* What are you doing?

Roman: *holding her hand and heading towards the water*

Kim: Roman! The water's cold!

Roman: Deal with it! *grabs kim and kisses her again*

Kim: *jumps on roman kissing him*

Roman: *lays kim on the shore* Take it all off.

Kim: What?

Roman: Everything off.

Kim: We're in public Roman.

Roman: It's night, no one can see us.

Kim: *nervous* Ok. *reaches back and takes off her bra*

Roman: *carries kim and kisses her*

Kim: Where are we going?

Roman: Somewhere. *puts kim down and grabs the keys*

Kim: *eyes widen* What?! A beach house!?

Roman: *opens the door* Yep, after you.

Kim: *walks in* Wow, it's beautiful in here.

Roman: *pushes kim onto the floor*

Kim: *falls and laughs* Roman!

Roman: *gets between kims legs and kisses her*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *wakes up from the sunlight* Why is it so bright in here? *sits up and heads out the room* Roman?

Roman: *nowhere to be found*

Kim: Roman? *looks for roman* Roman! *sees a note*

Roman: Headed out to buy something to eat, if I'm not back by one then I'm out on the beach.

Kim: *smiles to herself* That idiot still wants to play these kind of games. *looks at her phone* It's 1:40. *heads out to the beach*

Roman: *sees galina* Hey?

Galina: Who were you here with last night?!

Kim: *sees roman and then galina* Huh?

Galina: Roman! Tell me who you were with last night!

Roman: I wasn't with anyone. How'd you find me here?

Galina: Your credit card.

Roman: It was just me, I wanted to be alone, so I checked in here.

Galina: Are you sick and tired of me?

Roman: No babe, I love you. I just wanted to clear my head.

Galina: Right.

Kim: *heads back to the house* How am I supposed to get home now. *opens the door*

Galina: *heading towards the beach house with roman*

Kim: Shit! *grabs her purse and heads out the back door*

Galina: Open the door.

Roman: *slowly opens the door scared*

Galina: *looks around* If I find someone in here, we are done.

Roman: *heads to the room and doesn't see kim*

Kim: *texts roman* Left thru the back door, gonna call a taxi to take me to the hotel to get my car.

Roman: *texts kim back* Sorry, hope to see you again.

Galina: Well it looks clear to me. Are you coming or staying.

Roman: I'll come right now.

Galina: Good. *leaves first*

Kim: I'm home!

Seth: *washing the dishes* Oh, so you decided to sleep at that friend's house huh.

Kim: I was so drunk, I'm sorry Seth. I should have called you, I'm sorry.

Seth: Yeah or at least tell me where this friend's house was, so I could have come and picked you up.

Kim: I know, I said sorry. Well I'm home now. Are you hungry?

Seth: Hungry? No, I'm not. I just got done cooking.

Kim: Oh, what you'd cook. I'm hungry too.

Seth: Sorry, didn't know you were coming home. Didn't get a time when you'll be home, so I just cooked for myself.

Kim: It's fine; I'll go get something to eat.

Seth: Wait, who were you with last night?

Kim: My friends.

Seth: Paige came by asking for you.

Kim: She did?

Seth: Yeah, she wanted to know what was going on with you.

Kim: What did she ask?

Seth: Who's your new friend?

Kim: It's an old friend Seth.

Seth: She said you had no other friend then her.

Kim: Uh, I do have friends out of school. *fakes a chuckle*

Seth: Like?

Kim: From Julliard, she moved her recently.

Seth: Ok, when can I meet her?

Kim: Seth, why do you want to meet her for?

Seth: It's ok, I don't have to meet her. Just let me know when you're done cheating.

Kim: What?!

Seth: Kim, I know you've been seeing Roman.

Kim: I'm not…

Seth: It's ok. *chuckles*

Kim: I'm not seeing him.

Seth: You don't leave this house unless we're together or you're out shopping, which is rarely. Ever since you met Roman at your reunion, you're out of this house every day and night.

Kim: He's married. I'm engaged to you.

Seth: People go behind eachother's back Kim. If you want out, just let me know so none of us gets hurt.

Kim: I want to marry you Seth.

Seth: Lies.

Kim: It's not! I'm telling you, I want to stay with you and get married.

Seth: Ok. Then we will get married, but like I said. No secrets, no nothing to hide, everything we do, we do it together.

Kim: Ok. *fakes a small smile* Well I'm gonna go to Paige's to see what she wants.

Seth: I'll drop you off and maybe she can drop you off or you can call me to pick you up.

Kim: You do not trust me?

Seth: I don't know Kim, it's like I can't trust you anymore.

Kim: Why?

Seth: What do you think Kim!? Two fucking nights straight you are out late! You weren't with Paige, she told me she was home. So where were you that night?

Kim: With another friend.

Seth: Name.

Kim: I can't tell you Seth.

Seth: Alright then. I want my ring back.

Kim: What? *looks at her hand*

Seth: I want the ring. Give it back.

Kim: Seth, I don't want us to…

Seth: Then tell me who you were with.

Kim: A friend Seth! A fucking friend! You know what! I'm done! *walks off to the room upstairs*

Seth: Who's clothes are you wearing?

Kim: What?! *looks at herself* I had to borrow from a friend. I had a hung over. *walks into the room*

Seth: *runs up the stairs* Hey!

Kim: What Seth?

Seth: *looks at kim*

Kim: *looks at seth*

Seth: *kisses kim*

Kim: *pushes seth back* Seth?!

Seth: Kiss me.

Kim: Why?

Seth: Kiss me!

Kim: *kisses seth*

Seth: *pushes kim away from him*

Kim: *confused*

Seth: I knew it.

Kim: What are you talking about babe?

Seth: *takes off his shirt* Take off those clothes.

Kim: Why?

Seth: Just do it god dammit! *pushes kim onto the bed and rips off her clothes*

Kim: Seth?

Seth: Shut up! *smacks kim*

Kim: *groans in pain*

Seth: *pulls off kims pants*

Kim: What are you…

Seth: *turns kim over and fucks her*

(Later That Night)

Seth: *sleeping*

Kim: *watching tv in the dark*

Seth: *wakes up* Kim? *puts on his sweats and heads downstairs* Babe!

Kim: *turns off the tv and heads towards seth* Yeah.

Seth: You ok?

Kim: Yeah, I'm ok.

Seth: Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier.

Kim: No, it's ok. I mean, if we're gonna be married, we minus well right?

Seth: I didn't mean to go that rough on you.

Kim: *fakes a smile* It's ok, I'm ok.

Seth: I'm tired, I'm gonna call it a night.

Kim: Yeah, me too.

Seth: You're not gonna go out?

Kim: No need to when I have a wonderful fiancé. *smiles*

Seth: *smiles* Goodnight. *heads to bed*

Kim: *follows behind*

Seth: *faces the other side of the bed*

Kim: *faces seth and puts her arms around seth and kisses her upper back*

Seth: What are you doing?

Kim: Face me.

Seth: *faces kim*

Kim: *kisses seth*

Seth: What's that about?

Kim: Make love to me.

Seth: What?

Kim: Please.

Seth: Kim, we just…

Kim: *pushes seth over and gets on top of him* Why? Am I not attractive enough?

Seth: You're beautiful.

Kim: But I'm not attractive enough right?

Seth: You are perfect Kim.

Kim: Then fuck me.

Seth: *flips kim over and touches her while kissing her*

Galina: *going thru romans phone* Who the fuck… Oh hell no! *heads downstairs* Hey!

Roman: Yeah?

Galina: Kim.

Roman: What about her?

Galina: Who is she again?

Roman: An old friend of mine from high school.

Galina: Or the girl you been seeing and fucking!

Roman: *fakes a laughs* What? Are you insane, I would never…

Galina: "Wish last night I was fucking you instead of him."

Roman: Um… *sighs* Galina, I don't know how to explain to you.

Galina: Now it all makes sense why you're never home anymore.

Roman: I need you to hear me out.

Galina: Please. *cries* I gave up my life for yours. I gave up my life for our daughter!

Roman: Listen to me please.

Galina: What! What else do you want to tell me to hurt me more!

Roman: *gives galina a serious look* I didn't mean to hurt you, at least not like this.

Galina: *cont. crying*

Roman: Kim is my ex-girlfriend.

Galina: Ex?

Roman: I was with her, when I got with you. I fell in love with you and broked up with her.

Galina: I hate you so much right now.

Roman: We only separated because I went to Atlanta, and she went to Julliard. Not just that, but I fell for you.

Galina: Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend Roman?

Roman: I wanted to, but you seem to really have liked me and I really liked you too.

Galina: I can't believe you are now telling me this. Roman! We've been married for 2 years now, what will be Joelle's reaction when she hears we are divorcing?

Roman: We're not.

Galina: I can't stay with you after knowing you cheated.

Roman: It's not call cheating when I cheated on her with you.

Galina: Oh, so 2 timing then huh!

Roman: You heard her, she's engage.

Galina: *laughs in anger* Well I feel sorry for him too.

Roman: Baby please don't give up on us. I'm gonna stop seeing her real soon.

Galina: When?! When she no longer wants your dick!

Roman: Galina!

Galina: I'm leaving and I'm taking my daughter! *walks off*

Roman: *standing in ashamed*

Galina: Oh, and here's your phone! *throws it at roman*

Roman: *catches his phone and reads the text*

Kim: *meets up with paige*

Paige: Hey girl.

Kim: Hey, I need you to listen to me.

Paige: I don't know if I want to Kim. I wanted you to listen to me, but you walked out and chosen Roman, which he cheated on you and left you for his wife.

Kim: I know, but please Paige! You're my only friend.

Paige: Oh, so now you only have one friend huh!? How do you think I feel now huh! Didn't think it'll never be you huh?

Kim: Paige, I'm sorry, but please just…

Paige: *grabs her bag* I can't stay, I have to go. I have somewhere more important to be. Oh and your little lie you told Seth, tell him where you really went because you were not with me! *walks off mad*

Kim: *cries silently in disappointment*

(Later That Night)

Seth: Hey, everything ok with you?

Kim: I don't know Seth. I don't know what I did.

Seth: What you mean?

Kim: Paige just walked out my life. She took apart of me with her when she walked away.

Seth: Why did she?

Kim: I don't know. *cries* I told her I needed a friend and she said no and walked off.

Seth: Well, just so you know. When she needed you, you walked out as well.

Kim: Yeah! I know that ok Seth! You don't need to tell me it!

Seth: You know, not only are you a cheater, but you got major issues Kim.

Kim: Excuse me?

Seth: Yeah, and I guess we're equal now right. *sits across from kim* Here, I'll tell you the truth. That ring on your hand. It took me almost 2 weeks to decide if I wanted to marry you or not. Yeah, hurts right?

Kim: *looking at seth trying not to cry*

Seth: Someone told me, our relationship will not work out, but I didn't want to believe it, so I went and bought it anyways. Hoping! Our story will go a different route from when that lady told me.

Kim: You went to go see our future?!

Seth: Yeah, I did and now I believe them.

Kim: Seth.

Seth: She said we won't even get to our wedding before one of us calls it off. And now here it is. We're in a rocking boat about to call it off.

Kim: We can work this out Seth, please don't leave me.

Seth: Tell me why I should forgive a cheater and stay with a cheater. It's not like I'm gonna forgive you for it right away. And who knows what if you cheat again in the future Kim.

Kim: I'm not, once we get married…

Seth: We're not, so you can stop saying we are.

Kim: Are you serious with me right now Seth?

Seth: Yeah, I already asked for the ring back, so we're basically not even engage anymore.

Kim: *tries to not cry* You made love to me.

Seth: Yeah, but you weren't feeling it like you always had.

Kim: What?

Seth: You're seeing someone, whether it's Roman or someone, you're definitely seeing someone.

Kim: Where'd you hear that from?

Seth: I can tell by your kiss and when we had sex, you weren't how you always would be when we had it.

Kim: Seth, maybe I just grew out of…

Seth: *in anger* Don't you dare sit and lie to me!

Kim: *scared*

Seth: I know! You are seeing someone Kim! I'm not stupid!

Kim: *cries* I'm sorry Seth.

Seth: Give me the damn ring back!

Kim: I can't right now. I need to go for a walk and think this through to clear my mind.

Seth: You have until nine the latest. *storms off*

Kim: *cries her heart out*

(Later That Night)

Roman: *tossing and turning*

Joelle: Mommy, where's daddy?

Galina: Daddy can't be here right now, don't worry about him.

Joelle: *turns around and cries silently*

Galina: Aw, honey, come here.

Joelle: *crying*

Galina: *holds joelle in her lap* Don't cry, mommy's here to protect you.

Roman: *gets mad/calls galina*

Galina: Hello?

Roman: Can you come home with our daughter please.

Galina: *looks at joelle sleeping* I don't know if I want to Roman.

Roman: Please, I miss you and Joelle.

Galina: I'm sorry Roman, not after what I saw on your phone. I don't want my daughter to be around someone who will hurt her.

Roman: I'm not hurting…

Galina: You hurt the person she loves, you slept with someone who wasn't her mother.

Roman: Baby, I'm really sorry I did that behind your back.

Galina: No, it's just payback for what I've done to her right.

Roman: No, it's not.

Galina: Exactly, so take care Roman. I'll see you in court soon.

Roman: Galina…

Galina: Goodbye Roman. *hangs up*

Seth: *sleeping*

Kim: *walks into the room*

Seth: *knocked out*

Kim: *looking at seth sleeping and cries silently*

Elise: You're lovestruck by Roman again Kim.

Kim: Really?

Elise: I know because I was lovestrucked by you.

Kim: Elise…

Elise: Seth's been lovestrucked by you how Roman's wife was lovestruck by him.

Kim: I can't be lovestruck by Roman, I love Seth.

Elise: Kim, you're just gonna have to do what's right. Leave Roman and his family alone.

Kim: What about Seth?

Elise: Just give him back what he wanted.

Kim: What if can't?

Elise: You're lovestruck, even if you stay with Seth, you're still gonna want to be with Roman at the end of the day.

Kim: So what should I do then?

Elise: Do what the bottom of your heart tells you.

Kim: *smiles in tears at seth* I'm sorry I hurt you like this. *takes off the ring* I'm truly sorry we had to end our relationship on a bad note Seth. *sets the ring on top of seth's phone* I love you Seth. *gives seth a kiss on the cheek* I'm sorry. *cries more and leaves*

(Early The Next Morning)

Seth: *phone beeps/wakes up and looks at his phone*

Kim: I did what you wanted, did you find your ring? Take care Seth, I hope we meet again in the future. Love Kim.

Seth: *puts his phone down and sees the ring* No…

Roman: *meets up with kim* Hey, you wanted to meet?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah, I wanted to meet up with you.

Roman: *smiles* I'm glad because I wanted to see you too Kim.

Kim: *smiles shyly*

Roman: I love when you smile, your eyes light up with it.

Kim: *chuckles* Thank you.

Roman: Let's go for a walk on the shore.

Kim: Ok. *walks next to roman*

Roman: Wait, so he ended the engagement?

Kim: Yeah, so I'm single now.

Roman: So I'm getting divorced and you're single. Sounds good to me.

Kim: Extra good doesn't it?

Roman: Come with me. *grabs kims hand and runs*

Kim: *running with roman* To where?

Roman: *stops to catch his breath* My place.

Kim: *chuckles* You're kidding?

Roman: Come home with me.

Kim: *bites her lips and smiles*

Roman: Just follow up close behind.

Kim: *smiles* Ok. *following behind roman*

Roman: *gets out his car and runs to kim*

Kim: *gets out her car and smiles*

Roman: *kisses kim* It's time you come back home to me baby girl. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles and kisses roman*

Roman: Ready?

Kim: *smiles and nods*

Roman: *opens the door*

Kim: *walks in the house*

Roman: *closes the door behind and turns kim around and kisses her*

Kim: *kisses roman back*

Roman: *pushes kim onto the stairs*

Kim: *falls back onto the stairs*

Roman: Let's do it right here… right now.

Kim: *smiles*

Roman: *pulls onto kims hair*

Kim: Ow. *laughs*

Roman: *fucks kim*

(Early The Next Day)

Galina: *calling roman*

Roman: *phone ringing*

Kim: *hears and wakes up* What the hell? *grabs romans phone on accident and sees galina's name* Wife? *looks over at roman*

Roman: *sleeping*

Galina: *ends the call*

Kim: *sets the phone down*

Galina: *calls roman again*

Roman: *hears his phone and wakes up* Hello?

Galina: Did you not get my text at all? I said be here at ten, it's almost afternoon Roman!

Roman: I'm sorry, I had a long night. I'll be there, where are you?

Galina: Court house. *hangs up*

Roman: *hangs up and looks over at kim*

Kim: Have to go?

Roman: *smiles tired and nods* Yeah, I do.

Kim: *leans over and gives roman a kiss* Go, I'll be here. *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* Alright. *gets up and gets ready*

Joelle: Daddy! *runs and hugs roman*

Roman: Hey baby. *smiles and swings joelle around*

Galina: About time you are here!

Joelle: Daddy I miss you, mommy wouldn't let us go home.

Roman: *looks at galina* Sometimes, mommy and daddy just needs to be alone for a while baby.

Joelle: Why? Mommy says you guys don't love eachother anymore. Is that right?

Roman: I love your mother, what she's doing is something she's gonna regret for the rest of her life.

Galina: Please, seeing you was the regret. *walks off first*

Roman: *looks at galina then joelle*

Joelle: *smiles*

Roman: *smiles and carries joelle in*

Paige: Wait, he's getting divorced because of you? Kim that is really fucked up of you you know that. What if some other girl did that to you and Roman, how would you feel?

Kim: Oh, it already happened Paige, it's just payback.

Paige: Payback? So what you don't even love him?

Kim: He gives great sex.

Paige: That's what you said about Seth a few years back.

Kim: Yeah, Seth does too.

Paige: Why all of a sudden you are like this?

Kim: Like what?

Paige: A slut.

Kim: Am not.

Paige: Is too.

Kim: Not.

Paige: Too.

Kim: Whatever.

Paige: You know I'm right that's why.

Kim: Paige.

Paige: Yes Kim?

Kim: Thank you for still being my best friend when I'm such an asshole to you.

Paige: *smiles* It's what best friends are for right?

Kim: Yeah.

Paige: I mean, I'm not called a bestie for no reason. *laughs*

Kim: *laughs* Oh shut it.

Paige: *laughing* But hey, I have to get ready tho, I'm going out with my friends tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?

Kim: Oh? Ok, well have fun?

Paige: Thanks, bye. *hangs up*

Kim: *hangs up* Friends? What friends does she have that I do not know of?

(Later That Night)

Roman: It smells good, what are you cooking?

Kim: *smiles* One of your favorite dish.

Roman: I'm starving. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Good.

Roman: I bought some wine for us.

Kim: You did? You didn't have to.

Roman: I wanted to because it's been a while since we had one together. *smiles*

Kim: *walks over to roman and puts her arms around his neck* You haven't changed at all you know that. *smiles and looks into romans eyes*

Roman: And you haven't at all either gorgeous. *looking at kims lip*

Kim: *slowly kisses roman*

Roman: *wraps his arm around kims waist kissing her back*

(Doorbell Rings)

Kim: *looks at the door* You invited someone?

Roman: No, you?

Kim: *shakes her head*

Roman: I'll open it. *opens the door*

Sika: About time you opened.

Roman: Dad?

Kim: Dad? *tries to hide*

Sika: Who you got cooking here for you?

Roman: Kim.

Sika: Kim!

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Roman: Kim's stayed here last night.

Sika: Where is she?

Kim: *walks out from the kitchen* Hi. *smiles nervously*

Sika: So you're the reason why my son and my daughter in law are divorcing!

Kim: *about to cry* It's not that, please let me…

Sika: Huh!

Roman: Dad!

Sika: Galina is one beautiful girl, how can you hurt her!

Roman: I… I fell in love.

Sika: With who!

Roman: *looks at kim* This girl, the one who stole my heart when I was 15.

Sika: I am ashamed of you Roman. How can you do this! Huh Kim!

Kim: *gets startled* I never meant for it to go this far, I promise.

Sika: Get out.

Kim: What?

Sika: Leave!

Kim: I'm sorry, you're right, I will. *grabs her bag and heads towards the door*

Roman: Wait! *goes after kim* Hey. *grabs kims arm*

Kim: Your father's right, this is wrong Roman. You have a family now. You're married!

Roman: I'm getting divorced.

Kim: Still, you belong to someone now who is not me.

Roman: *hugs kim* You always belonged to me Kim.

Kim: *cries*

Roman: I'll call you later.

Kim: *nods*

Roman: *kisses kim forehead* Take care.

Kim: You too. *leaves*

Roman: *gets scold by sika*

Seth: *having dinner with Leighla*

Kim: *walks in the restaurant with paige*

Paige: *laughing*

Kim: *laughing back*

Paige: *sits down*

Kim: *sits across from paige*

Paige: Isn't that Seth? No, don't turn…

Kim: Where? *turns back*

Paige: Nevermind that.

Kim: She's pretty.

Paige: New girlfriend?

Kim: *fakes a smile at paige* I'm glad he's happy. *looks back* He looks like it too.

Seth: *smiling at Leighla*

Leighla: *smiles back at seth*

Kim: I'm gonna go wash my hands. *gets up and leaves*

Seth: *sees paige from afar* Um, I'll be back.

Leighla: Ok. *smiles*

Seth: Paige.

Paige: Oh? Hey Seth. *gets uncomfortable* What a coincident to see you here.

Seth: Yeah, I'm here with my girlfriend. Who are you…

Paige: Kim.

Seth: Oh?! Um, how is she doing?

Paige: She's doing good, she's washing her hands right now.

Kim: *walks out the restroom and sees seth at her table* What the hell?

Seth: *looks at the restroom and sees kim*

Kim: *fakes a smiles and heads to the table*

Seth: *looking at kim* How are you Kim?

Kim: *sits down* I'm in the best mood ever Seth. *smiles* I'm doing so much better too.

Seth: Yeah? I see that.

Kim: *looks down* What do you want Seth? Why are you over here.

Seth: I saw Paige and thought I would say hi. Then you came out.

Kim: Is that your girlfriend over there.

Seth: Leighla? Yeah she is, she's beautiful huh?

Paige: *gives seth a look* Why would you rub that in her face?

Kim: No, actually she is. You two are a perfect match and I wish nothing, but the best for you two Seth.

Seth: Well thank you, I'll need that. *smiles* It was nice talking and catching up, I'll get going now.

Kim: *tries to not look at seth* Yeah, you too.

Seth: *walks back to his table* Ready?

Leighla: Yeah, I am.

Paige: Kim!

Kim: Paige! I can't believe you let him come over here!

Paige: I didn't know he was coming here! I thought he was going to the restroom too.

Kim: Sure.

Paige: Kim.

Kim: What!

Paige: I am you're friend; I would never lie to you like you lie to me.

Kim: You really want to talk about that right now.

Paige: It's just that you don't ever trust me anymore. Why is that?

Kim: I do too.

Paige: No, you don't! *grabs her bag* When you decide to be the bestie I use to know, you can start calling me again, but for now, I don't want to see a single call or text from you. *walks off*

Kim: *sighs and grabs her bag and leaves*

Roman: *waiting for kim*

Kim: Roman?

Roman: *smiles* I wanted to surprise you.

Kim: *forces a smile*

Roman: What's wrong?

Kim: It's just Paige.

Roman: How is she doing? Is everything ok with her?

Kim: We've been in and out of fights, but we're ok I guess.

Roman: What's the problem?

Kim: I don't know Roman. *leans against the car next to roman*

Roman: I brought our wine that I bought for us three nights ago.

Kim: Has it been that long since we had sex?

Roman: *laughs* I wasn't expecting that question. I was actually expecting more of "has it been that long since we last saw eachother."

Kim: *chuckles* Sorry.

Roman: It's ok. *smiles* Are you gonna let me in?

Kim: Excuse me?

Roman: I mean inside.

Kim: Roman!

Roman: I mean! Your house, are you gonna let me in your house.

Kim: *chuckles* Yeah, c'mon.

Roman: Thanks. *smiles and walks in the house*

Kim: Is there anything you want to eat?

Roman: Um, what do you have to make?

Kim: Anything you want, I can make it happen. *smiles*

Roman: *puts down his wine* How about you come and sit next to me. *pats the seat*

Kim: No, I don't think I should.

Roman: C'mon, no one will catch us here, unless you're expecting someone.

Kim: No, I'm not. *sits on the arm handle* I'm serious, what do you want to eat?

Roman: That should be hard. *grabs kims hand and pulls her down*

Kim: *screams and then laughs*

Roman: *wraps his arms around kim tight*

Kim: *laughs* Stop! Let go Roman.

Roman: I miss you, let's stay like this for a while.

Kim: *stops moving* Ok.

Roman: *stays in silence*

Kim: Roman?

Roman: Shhh.

Kim: *stays quiet*

Roman: Let's make a toast.

Kim: A toast for?

Roman: Us.

Kim: *moves romans arm and sits up* Us?

Roman: For getting back together after 10 years. *smiles at kim*

Kim: *grabs her wine and gives a toast to roman*

Roman: *quickly pulls kim on top of him and kisses her*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *wakes up in bed* Ow, my head hurts. *slowly sits up and looks for her phone* Shit, where is my phone. *gets out of bed* Uh, where are my clothes? *puts on her clothes and heads downstairs*

Roman: *standing by the counter looking at his phone*

Kim: Hey? You seen my phone?

Roman: The coffee table.

Kim: Thanks. *grabs her phone* What happened last night?

Roman: The same as usual.

Kim: You ok?

Roman: I have to go Kim.

Kim: Everything ok?

Roman: My daughter's sick, she's in the hospital right now.

Kim: What happened?

Roman: It's none of your business ok! All because of last night, I missed the call!

Kim: I'm sorry Roman.

Roman: *grabs his jacket and leaves mad*

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Roman: *arrives and sees joelle on the hospital bed* My baby…

Galina: Your baby?

Roman: *looks at galina*

Galina: *crying* I called you all night long Roman!

Roman: *pulls and comforts galina* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby.

Galina: *cries her heart out into romans arm*

Dr. Jane: I'm sorry, I can't drain anymore blood from you, is her…

Roman: I will do it.

Dr. Jane: I'm sorry, who are you?

Roman: I'm her father.

Dr. Jane: Oh ok, well then I just need you to come to the office and sign a contract for me and you'll be good to go.

Roman: *follows dr. jane*

(A Few Hours Later)

Joelle: *wakes up* Mommy?

Roman: Baby?!

Joelle: Daddy? *coughs*

Roman: *cuddles up joelle* Daddy's here baby, daddy's not gonna go anywhere you hear me.

Joelle: *nods her head* Where's mommy?

Roman: Mommy went home to sleep, daddy's staying with you tonight.

Joelle: I missed you daddy.

Roman: *feels bad* Daddy misses you more.

Joelle: I'm tired daddy.

Roman: Ok then sweetie, get some rest ok. I'll be right here.

Joelle: *closes her eyes*

Roman: *texts kim* I'm sorry about earlier, I'll come by tomorrow to see you.

Kim: *reads the text*

Galina: *texts roman* After today, I forgive you, but not all the way. I'm also willing to give you a second chance and show me that you will be a changed man.

Roman: *replies back* And the papers?

Galina: I'll discard them, but that is only if you let Kim go.

Roman: I don't know Galina, I love that girl.

Galina: *gets hurt* Then you will no longer get to see your daughter anymore.

Roman: Don't do that to me.

Galina: You have a lot to think about then Roman. I'm giving you until the end of this month to make up your mind.

Roman: *looks at the text and then puts his phone down and looks at joelle*

Joelle: *sleeping*

Roman: *sits on the chair next to joelle* Daddy's not gonna leave you ever. You're gonna stay here with me forever until I can no longer breathe. *kisses joelle forehead* Goodnight my princess.

(The Next Week)

Kim: *calls roman*

Service: The number you are calling is no longer in service, please check if you dial the correct number, if not, please hang up and call again.

Kim: Why isn't he picking up? *tries calling again*

Seth: *heads out to the beach*

Roman: *holding joelle's hand*

Joelle: *holding galina and roman's hand*

Kim: *goes for a jog by the trail*

Galina: *smiles at roman*

Roman: *smiles at galina*

Kim: *stops and sees roman and galina playing with joelle*

Seth: *walking and sees kim looking at roman and galina*

Kim: *gets hurt a little*

Seth: Hey.

Kim: *gets startled and turns around* Seth?

Seth: *smiles* Yeah, it's just me.

Kim: What are you doing here?

Seth: I was at the beach, but came up here to buy a few things. What are you looking at?

Kim: Nothing, I was just gonna go for a jog.

Seth: I saw you looking at him.

Kim: Who?

Seth: I saw them too, I know they're here.

Kim: Yeah, I was, so what? We're not together anymore.

Seth: You don't ever wanna consider it?

Kim: Why should I? *walks off*

Seth: *follows kim* I don't know, that maybe I still love you.

Kim: You still love me? Seth, I hurted you, don't you hate me for it?

Seth: I should, but I don't.

Kim: And Leighla?

Seth: We broked up a little after we saw eachother at the restaurant.

Kim: Please tell me it wasn't because of me.

Seth: No. *chuckles* It was something else.

Kim: Good. Well I'm gonna go for a jog, goodbye Seth.

Seth: Why goodbye when we're gonna run into eachother again.

Kim: What?

Seth: Just because it already happened once or should I say a few times then. That it won't happen to us again.

Kim: What are you talking about Seth?

Seth: We might just end up seeing eachother again at places like before.

Kim: I have to go now. *jogs off*

(Later That Night)

Roman: C'mon, let's go home baby.

Joelle: Ok daddy. *runs and holds romans hand*

Kim: *watching roman from afar*

Roman: *sees kim* Kim?

Kim: Roman?

Roman: Wasn't expecting to see you here.

Kim: Wasn't planning on seeing you here either.

Roman: Why are you here?

Kim: Why am I here? I'm sorry, I didn't know the beach was only for you.

Roman: If you're upset about me not visiting you…

Kim: No, it's not that Roman.

Roman: Then what is it?

Kim: Why did you do it?

Roman: Do what?

Kim: Change on me again.

Roman: *sighs and looks to the sand* I been meaning to tell you, meet me tomorrow at the very first place we saw eachother for the first time.

Kim: Why?

Roman: Just meet me there, exactly at 9:34am.

Kim: Ok?

Roman: You can't be late.

Kim: Fine.

Roman: See you there, don't forget. *smiles and walks off*

Joelle: Daddy, what took you so long to come?

Roman: Sorry, daddy was still looking at something. *smiles*

Joelle: Let's go home now.

Roman: Ok. *starts the car and drives off*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *wakes up and gets ready*

Roman: *waiting for Kim at campus*

Kim: *arrives at campus and heads towards the stadium*

Roman: *sees kim and walks up to her*

Kim: Good morning.

Roman: *smiles* Morning.

Kim: Why are we here so early? *looks around*

Roman: It's about that time now.

Kim: What?

Roman: It's 9:34am, it's the time we first met.

Kim: *smiles softly* Really?

Roman: Officially on this date, at this time, at this very spot was where we first met.

Kim: You remember? *tries to not cry*

Roman: *smiles softly* Today marks our 15th anniversary.

Kim: *looks at roman with a look*

Roman: *smiles then looks to the ground*

Kim: Roman. *hugs him*

Roman: *slowly hugs kim back then pushes her back*

Kim: Roman?

Roman: Today also marks the first date that I'm letting you go Kim.

Kim: What? *cries silently* You're… letting me go?

Roman: 15 years ago, I was smitten by you and within those years I grew attached to you. I never wanted to lose you or leave you, but things took a different route for us when we separated for college.

Kim: Yeah it did Roman.

Roman: I fell in love with another girl who is now my wife. We have a beautiful daughter together and without them, I wouldn't know what my life would be today.

Kim: *cries silently*

Roman: I know I told you, you were the girl I wanted to marry, but now that I thought about it recently when my baby was in the hospital. It's her and her mom that I love deeply inside of my heart.

Kim: Why? Why lead me on again Roman. *cries*

Roman: I don't know, maybe I just don't know what I want.

Kim: You just said it, do you mean it?

Roman: Every word.

Kim: Did you even at least love me?

Roman: *stands in silence*

Kim: Roman! *cries more* Did you at least love me I said.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: Roman, I need you to be honest with me.

Roman: Kim.

Kim: *crying* Since I met you and since when got together… I never in my life heard you say the words "I love you."

Roman: I have said those words.

Kim: When?

Roman: To the girl I married 2 years ago.

Kim: *hurt*

Roman: I'm sorry Kim. I messed up and I'm gonna come clean and fix things up with Galina. Not just for our daughter, but because I love her and don't want to lose her.

Kim: *falls to one knee heartbroken in tears*

Roman: Take care of yourself Kim, in the future, I hope we get to meet again, this time maybe we'll get to be together.

Kim: *cries her heart out*

Roman: *tries to not cry* Goodbye Kim. *walks off*

Kim: *gets up and runs after roman and hugs him from behind* Please don't leave me Roman! Don't leave me please. *cries more* I can't see my life without you. You don't know how hard it was for me to pretend to be happy with Seth. All those times with him, I wish it was spent with you. *hugs roman tighter*

Roman: *slowly moves kims hand*

Kim: Don't!

Roman: Why?

Kim: Because. *cries* Because… I love you Roman!

Roman: *turns and looks at kim*

Kim: I love you Roman *crying*

Roman: *smiles in tears and hugs kim then laughs in tears* Oh Kim. *laughs and looks at kim* I've waited 15 years to hear you say that to me.

Kim: *looking at roman crying*

Roman: I love you too Kim, but I'm sorry I have to let you go now.

Kim: *quietly* Please don't.

Roman: *grabs kims hand and takes a walk on campus*

(A Couple Hours Later)

Kim: *lets go of romans hand and faces him*

Roman: *leans and kisses kims forehead*

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Roman: *serious tone* I love you Kimberly Elaine Jensen.

Kim: *smiles softly* I guess this is the part where we say goodbye now.

Roman: It's not goodbye, it's just farewell for now.

Kim: *tries to not cry*

Roman: *hugs kim* Take care Kim.

Kim: You too Roman.

Roman: *slowly backs up*

Kim: *slowly lets go of romans hand*

Roman: *walks off*

Kim: *turns around and heads off the other direction.

Roman: Kim!

Kim: *stops and looks back*

Roman: *runs and gives kim a last romantic kiss*

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: There's one thing I forgot to tell you.

Kim: And what is that?

Roman: I've been lovestruck by you. *smiles and walks off*

Kim: *stands still and chuckles to herself*

Roman: *drives by and waves bye to kim*

Kim: *smiles at roman and waves bye*

Roman: *drives off*


End file.
